Aliens: Mutation
by PayaDarkstorm
Summary: After a horrible terraformer explosion turns the planet LV-475 into a habitable planet for humans a family of farmers suffers an accident when a mutated Xenomorph attacks the family killing all but one boy, biting the child, altering his DNA and turning him into a Human-Xenomorph Hybrid.
1. Welcome to the Family

The wind howls over the near fossilized bodies of dead humans left to die on the planet LV475. The terraformer had exploded within the first three days of its installment causing not only the colonies destruction but something else happened; the wave of radiation caused the planet's atmosphere to contain twice the amount of oxygen compared to earth's atmosphere. Below the surface deep within the dark bowels of the destroyed terraformer lies something terrible. Several Xenomorphs, including their queen, had survived the explosion. A single warrior was mutated and the queen senses this alteration in her warriors DNA and hisses inquisitively. The mutated warrior goes to its queen for its inspection when the queen looks at her altered child she both is disgusted and interested in the alteration but now is not the time to cast out her progeny at this point she will need all the warriors she has at her disposal.

Ten days later a human ship touches down on a newly built settlement the first colonists have arrived only four passengers, two adult humans and two children. From a distance camouflaged in the dense tree growth lurks the mutated alien warrior, underneath his black carapace from what could pass for eyes he watches the humans leave the sanctity of their ship and head to their makeshift home. "Welcome to your new home kids, we got this place cheap now go to your rooms an unpack," the father says to his children a son and a daughter, "Hey Alex, can I play your Shadow Assassin's game when we're done, please," asks the little sister, Alexander looks at his sister and sighs annoyed, "Fine Jenny just don't lose the memory disk last time I had to dig around for it and mom nearly threw it away." Jenny hugs her big brother and heads to her room to unpack. Alexander Jameston is the son of a poor farmer and by some dumb luck his father managed to scrounge up enough money to pay for a spot on this God blessed hunk of rock in the middle of space, as he unpacks his bags he finds the gun his dad gave him for his fifteenth birthday and it was no ordinary pistol. It was the pistol his dad used when he was in the marine with both semi-auto and tri-shot modes, he takes out the magazine to see if all the bullets are still in there in to which they are. Alex puts the gun on his new desk and continues to unpack, after several hours of unpacking the Jameston family is quite settled into their home. Mr. Jameston turns the radio on to play so pleasant music for his family while Mrs. Jameston makes lunch, Jenny knocks on her brothers door for the game she wants to play desperately when he finally opens the door their mom calls them for lunch.

As the run to the table for their moms special beef casserole something drips onto the table and as they look up the mutated warrior drops in and kills Mrs. Jameston, it turns to look at Jenny who, covered in her mom's blood is screaming her at the top of her lungs the warrior growls in pure rage and slashes the girls face with his tail, dark red blood spews out of the girls face as she drops from the shock. Mr. Jameston runs in with his hunting rifle and shoots the alien in the leg hoping to disable it but all for not the alien growls and attack the grown man tearing him limb from limb arterial blood spewing everywhere Alexander stands in the hall three droplets of his father's blood on his face, he watches the alien gorge itself on the entrails of his dads corpse, Jenny's body moves slightly, she is a tough girl but she is making a mistake by moving, "HEY YOU UGLY SONOVA BITCH OVER HERE," Alex scream throwing a piece of his dads arm at the alien, it hits its head and it is not happy, the warrior stops feeding and charges at the boy. Alexander makes a mad dash to his room hoping to get his gun and try to kill the alien, grab his sister and find somewhere to lay low and wait for the other colonists to arrive so they can get help. He gets in his room and slams his door shut but as he tries to run for his desk he trips and falls on the ground hard, Alex crawls to his desk, grabs the gun, rolls over to his back and aims at the door the alien rams the door with his head like a battering ram the door rips apart like paper, Alex switches the gun over to burst fire mode and opens fire hitting the alien in the legs and not hitting the head. The mutated warrior hisses angrily, wounded and bleeding from the wounds in his legs, its body and teeth glowing green it sinks its teeth into Alexander's leg and continues to bite harder as the boy struggles. When the alien finally dies Alex attempts to pull the jaws of the alien off his leg to which he succeeds, he rips a tunicate from a blanket and wraps it around his leg wound to stanch his bleeding, he remembers that his sister is bleeding in the kitchen, he puts the gun in his pocket to holster it. He grabs his sister and runs into the woodlands and finds a cave. "Alex, it hurts, my face it hurts," Jenny says gasping in shallow breaths she is dying slowly and painfully, Alexander hugs his sisters crying and begins to feel a sharp pain in his body, his blood burns the tunicate, his wound healed as he looks at his hands he sees his body change to look somewhat like the alien, he drops to the floor of the cave and writhes in pain as his body grows back spines and a tail. His sister looks in horror in her last moments of life as her brother becomes a human-xeno mutation in front of her.

Alexander hadn't felt such great pain in his life, after his transformation he looks at his sister who he instinctively knows is already dead, he tears up and roars in anger like a Xenomorph, his teeth turn xenomorphic as he roars. Alexander hugs his sister's corpse and heads deeper into the cave not knowing he is walking right to the hive. Back in the Queens nesting chamber she feels the death of her mutant child but she hisses happily rid of the parasite the hive had grown in size thanks to the newly developed indigenous life forms that are now hosts for the Xenomorphs, but she suddenly senses a disturbance in the hive, she turns to look at what has disturbed her nest and she sees Alexander and she look s at him with an expression that could pass for surprise. "_How is this possible, a newer breed of my children or an abomination to my hive_," she hisses, Alexander backs up when speaks to her it comes out in hisses like her, "_You caused the destruction on my family, your bastard of a child fell before me and you too shall join it_," the queen merely hiss-laughs at his remark and hisses a mock warning to him, Alexander pulls out his gun and shoots on of the eggs to prove his point, the Queen grabs her side and growls angrily, "_You dare come into my home and begin to murder your new siblings, you child need to be disciplined by your elder siblings_," she hisses to her two Praetorian Guards who stomp in claws ready to slash at any type of soft flesh Alexander holsters the gun, jumps and slashes the guards throats, as they screech their last Alexander runs for the exit with the queen roaring a swear of vengeance.

Two years of hiding and evading other Xenomorphs later Alexander has learned to fend for himself hiding out near the encampment where he used to live, only returning to feed or clean himself until one day on one of his return visits for feeding and cleaning he sees from the window a ship land with a family of three, a mom, day and a daughter about his age walk to the cottage he is in, he runs out of the house taking the recipe for his moms casserole just in case he manages to get the ingredients to make it himself. When the family enters they see the disaster, the mom runs outside to throw up, the father phones the authorities while the daughter heads outside to draw, upon sitting she sees Alexander's tail thinking it's a vine she pulls on it and yanks him down accidentally, "OHMYGOD I am so sorry mister, are you ok," the girl asks him, Alexander rubs his head and looks at her, " Are you not afraid of me," he asks her she shakes her head and giggles, " I am immune to scary things, I draw them for a living." Alexander looks at this remarkable girl, " Aren't you a bit young to work miss," he asks and she takes a bit offense, " Its Annie Watermen to you mister Frankenstein," she remarks sticking her tongue out at him, "My name is Alexander Joseph Jameston, I used to live in your home before an Alien broke in and slaughtered my mom, dad and baby sister, I came for my stuff and ammo and I will be well on my way," he says growling every few syllables. Annie looks at him a bit more apologetically, her dad walks in and is stunned to see his daughter with a mutation, but being a former scientist he looks at Alexander, "You ok son," asks Mr. Watermen.

It takes a while for Alexander to explain his story; the move, the attack and his transformation many others would run screaming upon hearing it but they had open minds 'twas a lot to stomach, "You must have been quite alone for two years," Mrs. Watermen says Alexander nods looking at Annie, "You like my daughter do you Mister Jameston," asks Mr. Watermen, Alexander blushes and looks away, Annie kisses his cheek and he blushes even more, Mr. and Mrs. Watermen smile, "It may seem as rushing to you but I want you to marry my daughter unofficially, and this isn't a request Jameston," Mr. Watermen says, Alexander didn't need to be ordered, his mind was already set on wanting to marry Annie.

Within the hive the queen can hear what Alexander hears and she isn't pleased on what she heard, the other drones and warriors know to back off when the queen is enraged, her new guards leave her sight so she can plan out something to get at their mutated half-brother when she finally calls them to her chambers they find her smiling deviously, it is a look they know all too well. "_It would be unfortunate if this wedding suffered an 'accident' wouldn't you agree my children_," she hisses while, doing whatever passes for it, laughing and with that she sends out her best warriors to ruin the wedding. At the Old Jameston home the ceremony for the 'unofficial' wedding had begun Mrs. Watermen is an excellent jewelry maker, give her some gold plated steel and some fake diamonds and you get a genuine engagement ring or wedding bands; it took at least four minutes for Alexander and Annie to be married before the front door exploded wide open with four Xenomorph warrior carved heads walking in Mr. Watermen bashes the first warriors head in with the hammer he brought to repair the house, bad move because the remaining three stab him with their tails, Annie screams grabbing Alexander's gun and opens fire emptying the current magazine the audible clicking echo's in the house and the remaining warrior hisses and lunges at Annie, Alexander is faster the grabbing the xeno by its neck growling and snarling speaking Xenomorphic, "_I should kill you here and now you ugly fatherless bastard but what's it gonna prove_," he tosses the warrior into a wall and then grabs it again, "_tell your bitch of a queen to stay the fuck out of my life forever or I swear to god I will kill her and all you fuckers, got it_?" The xeno nods, not out of fear but out of shear certainty that his half-brother knows what he is talking about, Alexander lets the bugger go and it runs off to the hive to inform the queen of the boy's threat to the hive and its broodlings, Annie looks to her new husband she can almost smell the adrenaline flowing through him, "Honey, what's wrong," she asks him, Alexander looks at his wife, his pupils have changed from ocean blue to Ice white.

Over the years new people have arrived to the planet along with the United States Marine Corps in case of further Xenomorph attacks, Annie has made sure to keep Alexander a secret and their marriage as well; as far as the others are concerned her husband had taken the wrong ship to a different colony. Every three days Alexander will return to spend the night with his wife, resupply, go back into hiding and protect the camp from the Xenomorphs; upon this night he returns to his wife to feed, she jumps him hugging him tight, surprised by this he falls on his ass laughing, "Annie, you scared me," he says to her while kissing her passionately. Annie giggles while kissing her husband, "You know my love we never consummated our marriage," she tells her husband and Alexander blushes at what she means by that, even though he wants to do it as well he fears that it could lead to something that could kill her, "Annie are you sure about wanting to do that, I mean in my current form who knows what will happen to you," he asks her she nods and tells him that she can't bear to wait any longer she is, after all, a Jameston by marriage. He eventually gives in and slowly puts his hands up her shirt to cup her D-cup breasts fondling them slowly as his tail slowly helps her take off her shirt, "Annie I love you so much," he tells her as he undoes her pants, slips his left hand down her panties and rubs his fingers in her sex causing her to moan softly, "Oh Alexander don't tease me like that it's so mean," Annie says while moaning, " You want me to stick it in you Annie," Alexander asks his wife to which she nods, he undoes his belt letting his pants fall to the ground and pulling down his undergarments while kissing his wife deep and passionately. She drops out of his grip and begins to rub his manhood gently while licking his extended member slowly, this is an act of vengeance for him teasing him he can tell by the way she licks his shaft, "Baby stop your gonna make me climax to soon," he says between moans she does eventually stop leaving his shaft throbbing and rock solid, Annie giggles also admiring her husband's muscular form. Alexander looks at her naked body he lays her down on the kitchen table and rubs his shaft head on her folds; he puts his hand in hers saying, "If it hurts squeeze my hand ok honey," she nods taking hold as he pops her cherry taking her virginity. They consummate their marriage about three separate times leaving puddles of wet, steaming sex on the floor, they sleep on the couch Annie's D-cup breasts on Alexander's chest and his seed leaking from between her legs onto the cushions but Alexander worries about what would happen if she had gotten pregnant and if the people who live there would be able to accept the child like Annie's parents accepted him or if the Weyland-Yutani Corporation would take her and the baby to study for their own purposes.


	2. The Beginning

Alexander looks out of the kitchen window of his and Annie's home, when he woke up that morning he found himself on the ceiling curled up with his tail over his head, as he gets down from the ceiling he runs his fingers through his muddy brown hair noticing that he was sweating in his sleep because his hair is soaked in a heavy layer of it. As he looks at his wife who for all he know could be 9 hours pregnant with their child but if the baby is to live in safety he would need to learn how to sever the psychic link between him and the hive, ever since he became a hybrid he can hear the collective voices of the hive in his head even the most disturbing parts of the hives conversations, for every time the hive spoke he wished he could just walk into the hive and slash the queens throat while she slept but even just thinking that is suicide in it of itself. "Good morning Alex," Annie says groggily getting up using the blanket to cover her chest, "is something wrong or is the hive giving you disturbing images again," she asks worried if her husband might lose control of his xenomorphic half, go into an enraged bloodlust and possibly kill anything if not everything that moves including her, but knowing Alexander he will have full control of his rage, "Nothing is wrong Annie but I wish I knew how to sever the bond with the hive so that we could live something resembling a normal life," he says to his wife.

Annie sighs a little but understands what her husband meant by that; the hive was nothing but a constant source of torment and misery seeing that it was one of the said hives warriors that killed Alexander's family and turned him into what other people would call a "circus freak", Annie on the other hand loved her husband for who he is mutation or no mutation Alexander Jameston was her husband and soon to be the father of their child, things would be so much better if people would more accepting like her parents and would not go running their mouth to the company. Annie and Alexander had been planning to bring up their son and/or daughter into a world without the Weyland-Yutani Corporation coming to take all of them away to be part of the bioweapons division even if she isn't a hybrid like her husband and their possible child, but all in all its nice seeing her lover every night though it isn't as nice when she never sees him during the day, "Alexander call me crazy, but why not stay here for today so we could actually be husband and wife for once, if we are to be a family one day we might as well spend more time together," Annie suggests to Alexander trying to see if he would at least consider it. Alexander looks at his wife inquisitively he desperately wants to spend time with his wife but he also wants to no put her in constant danger in every waking moment of her life she only has one life and if it risked his unborn child's life then he would never forgive himself for placing them in such danger; most likely he would end up harming herself if Annie were to be harmed by either the Company or the Hive, "I don't know Annie, I want to spend time with you I really do but I need to cut all ties to the hive before we can do that otherwise you or the baby could get seriously hurt, I cannot risk your lives," Alexander tells Annie.

Life in the hive is less than amusing for the queen, her multiple attempts to take the humans in the encampment to be hive have been foiled by the abomination that her long dead child had made by complete accident, more than likely she is testing his will to keep his rage under control and surprisingly he has passed each time her rage can be felt by the other members of the hive; one drone ignorantly walks before her, "_My liege maybe this is all for not, we are being sent to die for a cause that is pointless, we should just give up and try and vacate from this place_," the drone suggests to his queen, she looks at her child faking a look that could pass for considering the idea, " _Come before me my child_," she says through bursts of rage. The drone stupidly walks towards his queen not knowing that he will be another victim to her rage because once the drone got close enough to her she decapitated the drone without even flinching the warriors drag the body away the death pile that is growing a whole bunch in the last few days, "_I refuse to lose to that waste of mutated flesh, I have thrown my best warriors to get him a least angry enough to at least kill the current amount of residents on this planet not including his mate and yet he manages to maintain control of his inner xenomorph_," she hisses angrily gouging deep claw marks in the walls of the hive a Praetorian walks before his queen putting his left arm out in respect and requesting permission to speak which she grants, "_If you can't seem to enrage him enough during the daytime hours have you considered attacking at night when their soldiers are out and unaware of our presence_," the guard inquires in which the queen smiles, in a sense, about actually willing to send her children out to help strengthen the hive; all the warriors can sense her rage subsiding for now and they all enter her chambers to prepare for the midnight attack.

Back in the colony Annie begins to feel the first signs of pregnancy coming along; she feels ache and pains all over her sides and is constantly nauseated, puking every few moments and Alexander knows that she is experiencing pregnancy issues, "Alexander Jameston, if you overdo the caring husband thing, so help me I will kick you out of the house and you will sleep outside tonight," she says a bit angrily trying to send her point across, Alexander nods his head understanding the consequences, " No worries Annie Jameston/Watermen, I will not overdo it I promise," Alexander swears making sure that his wife doesn't try to slug him.

That night things seem to mellow out with the happy couple, the mood swings were tough to handle but they managed but outside the home at the camp border many guards had gone missing a trail of blood leading to the old terraformer signifies that the xenomorphs took them to be hived or to be food for the queen, the screams were less than inaudible and knowing the residents of the encampment they would go out to investigate what the hell was going on, what they found was guns on the ground along with the blood trail, out of fear the people ran back to their homes and barricaded the doors. Alexander had left his wife at the house to see what the commotion was, he makes sure that he sticks to the tree line so that none of the colonists see him and mistake him for a threat, "Ok queeny you have way to far this time, this time you have started a war that you will regret starting," Alexander mutters under his breath.

Upon his return home Alexander hugs his wife and notices this time her mom and dad had stopped by for a visit, Mrs. Watermen holds up a syringe of something that could help server his psychic link with the hive, "Are you sure that this will work Mrs. Watermen," Alexander asks his mother in law before he injects himself with the liquid, Mrs. Watermen assures Alexander that her husband's notes are hardly ever wrong when it came down to it and with that Alexander injected himself with the fluid the collective voice of the hive dies out of his head and then the only thing he can hear Is the clock ticking and the voices of his family can be heard, "The hive voice, its gone, I am free of the queen," Alexander said excitedly.

Sensing the severed connection to Alexander, the Queen Xenomorph roars angrily not believing that what she sensed was possible, all her children make sure to stay away from her when she is in this state even her most loyal of guards cower away in fear. Several warriors head to the hatchery part of the hive to see if any broodlings had birthed themselves yet, only three burst out of the hosts the other 7 were still incubating; the queen endless ranting echoes in the hive stating that she can no longer be ahead of Alexander and now he could enact his vengeance upon her at any point in time if he wanted to, now furious the Queen looks towards her finest warrior carved xeno's, "_Find him, and take away what he finds so precious and dear to him, we shall show him what happens when he threatens our hive_!" Upon saying that her warriors roar for blood and exit the hive to make Alexander regret ever being born to the universe.

Alexander may not be psychically connected to the hive but he can still smell the pheromones of the 4 warriors and that alone sets him off, "Stay here Annie, I have some unfinished business with some old family friends," he says while his fangs extend preparing to defend his hometown from unwanted guests. The warriors wasted no time getting to the colony but to their surprise they find Alexander waiting for them with a loaded standard issue Pulse Rifle with Flamethrower attachment aimed straight at them, "_Sup assholes, didja miss me_," Alexander hisses at them smiling, the warriors were prepared for what happened next because after he said that they were pulverized by a barrage of bullets leaving behind a fine yellowish green mist that was their blood. Alexander looks towards the cave that he took refuge in knowing that it was the easiest way to and from the hive, grabbing two concussion grenades from the marine armory he uses them to close off the cave so that the only resort for the xeno's is to crawl through the jagged holes of the Old terraformer. Alexander walks back to his home to get jumped from behind by his wife for once he laughs knowing that for a long while that he, his wife and his unborn child will be temporarily safe from the queen and her hive, Alexander and Annie were temporarily free from danger till the queen has her children make a fool hardy attempt to take his wife and unborn kid, they will be able to spend more time with each other until that day comes to reign darkness upon them, until then they bask in the knowledge that they will always be a happy family.

With the queen she orders her drones to make the jagged tunnels less dangerous for their brothers and sisters so that they can once again try to make Alexander regret leaving the hives connection. Although it may take a substantial amount of time to complete the projects at hand the Queen can be very patient while waiting to take her revenge on the little brat that had caused her so much trouble though she will need aid from the other hives on the planet, and although they hate her hive, known as the Dark Bloods, they were the dominant hive clan on this planet and all other hives know well to fear and stay well out of their way when they either hunted for food or hosts, but know it's time to unite I as one super hive if the Dark Blood Queen is to be able to kill off this cross breed of her race and the humans she only hopes that the other hive queens are willing to listen to what she has to say otherwise things will get bloody real fast.


	3. Journey with the Beast

_**Words in bold italic signify dream/ spirit walking**_

_Italics mean Xenomorph language or Flash backs_

_Underlined italics mean Flashback talking_

It has being at least three weeks since Alexander set the Dark Blood xenomorph hive clan a few months back, giving him lots of time to spend with his wife if only they were peaceful because for each night, while he sleeps, he see's visions of the clans past and it is working on his nerves but it isn't the only thing he sees. He is snapped back to reality by his wife who is snapping her fingers in his face for the thirtieth time that day, "Are you listening to me Alexander or are you spacing out again," she asks him, Alexander though has no way to explain why he is constantly zoning out on their conversations nor can he bring himself to tell her that he is seeing something in his dreams. "Annie, I think we need to get help from a specialist," he finally says, to what her husband said Annie was glad that he is gonna seek special help but it also worries her because it could risk them being ratted on, but if they don't find out what is wrong with her husband it could also mean life or death for both of them, "I think I have a friend back on earth who is on his way hear, his dad was a mystic and he picked up on a few things before his dad died, Weyland-Yutani workers found out that he could talk to those bugs but when he refused to help tame them they shot him on sight," Annie told Alexander.

It took Annie's old friend about four days to finally arrive to the colony, "Hey Oliver Vick, how was your trip," Annie says greeting her old high school friend. Oliver looks at his old friend and hugs her, "Man Annie it has been so long since high school, you grew a lot, little birdie told me that your married now," Oliver tells Annie who just giggles, "so who's the lucky man," he asks as well, this question is what gets her uncomfortable, "Um Oliver maybe it maybe it would be best if you could come inside," Annie says to Oliver almost too low for anyone else to hear. Oliver is a bit skeptical about the way she requested she come inside her house, after all she is a married woman now and if he commits adultery then he could be a dead man if her husband ever came home but none the less he walks with her to her house, "Now Oliver I am gonna show you something and I'd like you to keep an open mind ok," Annie asks her old friend. Confused Oliver just nods, "Alexander you can come in now honey," calls Annie, " Alexander, is that your son's name Annie," Oliver asks curiously, she shakes her head, "Alexander is my husband," she tells him and as Oliver looks at the opening door to the bed room, what he sees coming out astonishes him but he keeps an open mind, "So your husband is a xenomorph," he asks Annie, "I am not a xenomorph, I am a mutation, it's a long story Mr. Vick, one that I am not keen on retelling," Alexander tells Oliver.

Annie tells Oliver everything she knows from what Alexander told her about his dreams a few nights before today, "So from this description it seems that Alexander is seeing the events that led to the hives arrival to LV475, local memories from the hive possibly," Oliver says to the happy couple, " So what must I do to be rid of them," Alexander asks his wife's friend, "It's hard to explain, I mean you would have to have to do a Journey of the spirits, I think I may have the ingredients to make the tea to help aid you on your journey," Oliver explains to Alexander who plainly says that if he wants to share a normal life with his wife then he'd take the journey.

Within at least an hour Oliver had procured a special tea to help Alexander go to sleep to walk among the memories of the Dark Blood hive. "Before you embark on this journey, you must be very wary on how deep you look into the memories you will see things that you will wish you never wanted to see," Oliver warns Alexander, but Alexander is fed up with the memories and he chugs down the nasty smelling tea. Annie looks at her husband as his tail sways calmly to signify he had fallen asleep, "So how long will this take," she says groaning, the baby had whacked her bladder with its under developed tail, "As long as it need to Annie, in the mean time we can discuss on where your gonna put the baby when its born," Oliver says rubbing her belly, she blushes deeply, " How could you tell I was pregnant," she asks them, "You were always terrible of hiding things Annie," Oliver teases and he gets slapped across the face hard.

**_Alexander begins to walk aimlessly through a room of endless darkness but he has a terrible gut feeling that he is being watched, "I know you're here, so come out and show yourself you sick motherfucker," Alexander says to the darkness but what walks into his line of sight is something he wasn't prepared for, standing in front of Alexander is himself but something much more monstrous, "What the fuck are you," Alexander asks the monster in front of him, the voice that came was hateful and evil, "I am you Alexander, or more like your inner Xenomorph that wants to kill and be free," the beast snarls in xenomorphic. Alexander growls at the monster but stops himself, "I am here to walk among the memories of the hive monster, if you are to guide me through it then we'd best not fight," Alexander says to the beast before him who nods in agreement, "Just walk straight Alexander, when your journey is done you will be pulled out like waking from a dream but you will know everything are we in an understanding meat sack," the beast asks his host, Alexander nods his head and walks straight ahead, he walks till he reaches a light with his inner monster next to him the whole way._**

In the waking world Annie is making sure that Alexander is calm and not trying to murder the house in his sleep, "He will be fine Annie, we will need to focus on the fact that at this moment we are gonna be a great disadvantage if the hive attacks or if WeyYu comes to take him and you away," Oliver says trying to get her mind off of her husband and on the fact that he has a justifiable point. Annie nods but she worries about her baby and her husband, "Me and Alexander are very excited about the baby but constantly he worries what will happen when it is discovered," she says voice shaking and rubbing her belly.

**_Alexander enters a room full of doors all of them memories, not just the Dark Blood hive but of all clan hives in the known universe but he is only interested in the one hive, the Dark Bloods history._**

_The hive arrived to LV475 when a group of alien poachers took a young Queen and at least three of her warriors from their home world but the mistake cost them the poacher's lives when the xeno's got loose hiving the entire ship causing the ship to crash on the planet bellow about half of the hive had survived by some sheer dumb luck. The planet though did not have an atmosphere so the lack of oxygen had put the entire hive into hibernation, the lack of air snuffed out any open flames that would cause the ship to explode another force of sheer dumb luck._

_The hive had slept for what would be like several hours but the reality is that it has been several decades since they crashed on the barren hunk of lifeless rock but today was their lucky day; a human terraforming group began construction of an experimental Nuclear terraformer, since all other normal terraformers ran on promethium the company wanted to use nuclear energy in this terraformer, during the first few days of its installation it had roused the hibernating xenomorphs from their sleep, they will take on their name, but they aren't the only hive that crashed landed their over the years. As the Dark Blood hive moves into the terraformer they hive everyone inside working unknowingly destroying the main safety valve. Sharpened Fangs/Mutated warrior soon cuts himself on the railing and the wound is deep, as he stops to rest a while to heal nuclear energy gets absorbed within the wound causing slight alterations to his DNA structure. When he wakes he hears the alarms going off in the terraformer the radiation levels have reached critical levels close to exploding, Sharpened Fangs makes and mad dash to his queen Venom Blood. Venom Fangs had grown substantially during her time on LV475 thanks to a well given diet of red meat, the squealing of fresh broodlings is music to her ears, if she had any._

_When Sharpened Fangs enters she senses something way off, "__What is wrong my son__," the queen asks Sharpened and he tells his mother that their home will be their doom, the warning came too late as the reactor explodes causing the primary hatchery is buried along with the broodlings causing Venom Blood to shriek in sheer pain, soon the radiation wave floods the room killing a large chunk of the adult hive members it does not harm Venom Blood, Sharpened Fangs and a praetorian named Grey Patch. The left over radiation in the room is then absorbed by Sharpened and the alteration in his DNA is far more noticeable to Venom fangs._

**_"_****_Your time is up Alexander," the beast says to Alexander as it grabs him and tosses him back to the waking realm, "and remember what I said to you otherwise you and I will have more issues then we do now."_**

Alexander wakes up from his sleep to find himself yet again on the ceiling and to find that Annie is in bed, he wonders how long he had slept; he climbs down from the ceiling to see if Oliver is still in the house to find him asleep on the couch. He can see why Annie trusts him so much so he smiles and climbs in bed with his wife and sleep off the rest of the night. Next morning the smell of breakfast fills the house and Alexander wakes to see that Annie isn't in the room so he knows that she is up and about, he gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to cuddle his wife only to find Oliver cooking breakfast and his wife on the couch knitting baby booties and thinking of names for the baby, " What about Andrew if it's a boy Alexander," she asks him, Alexander is skeptical about Andrew cause he had a cousin named Andrew was a complete asshole and a jarhead, "I don't think so on the name Andrew, besides I think we should hold on about naming the child till we can find a doctor that we can trust to do an ultra sound scan to see if it's a boy or girl," Alexander tells his wife, "I just wish we could find a name before the baby is born Alexander, we're gonna be parents in less than a few months and I want to find the perfect name for him/her," Annie argues and seeing that the fact that it's utterly pointless to argue with her he decides to join on picking a name for the baby.

Venom Blood enters a meditative state when she joins the other resident queens in telepathic council, she maybe the most feared and respected Hive queen she is still the youngest, "_What is so important that you have to call us Venom Blood_," asks a resident queen name Chloroplast of the hive clan Tiger Snakes, "_Have called upon you because of a pressing issue, there is an abomination among us, a human turned mutation to being bitten by Sharpened Fangs, this pest threatens to be the bringer of doom to our way of living, I ask you all to join the Dark Bloods to create the first super hive that our race ever seen_," Venom Blood requests to the other resident queens who look amongst each other, another resident queen named Acid Breath responds as if coughing up poison, "_You cannot be serious, you know as well as we do is that our hives have hated each other since the day we were birthed on our home world, if this little shit is such a pest I will send two of my warriors to kill this infection to prove to you that we do not need to be a super hive_," and with that the other queens leave the telepathic council leaving Venom Blood smiling knowing that Acid Breath is wrong and she will regret not taking her offer of unison, that mistake will cause Acids hive, the Acid Tail clan, to suffer dearly.


End file.
